Le temps d'une valse
by DDangele
Summary: Un petit moment volé entre deux personnages au mariage de Bill et Fleur parce que les couleurs vives portent bonheur durant les mariages et pas uniquement aux mariés. Un début d'attirance et peut-être une histoire d'amour si l'histoire est appréciée.
1. Les choses changent

**Disclamer : **tout est à J. des personnages à la scène citée seule l'histoire est à moi

**Résumé :** Un petit moment volé entre deux personnages au mariage de Bill et Fleur parce que les couleurs vives portent bonheur durant les mariages et pas uniquement aux mariés. Un début d'attirance et peut-être une histoire d'amour si l'histoire est appréciée.

**Note : **Comme mentionner dans le résumé, il y a une suite possible.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

_L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer. Bill et Fleur s'avancèrent sur la piste et ouvrirent le bal sous les applaudissements. Au bout d'un moment, Mr Weasley entraîna Madame Delacour, suivi par Mrs Weasley et le père de Fleur._

_-J'aime cette chanson, dit Luna en se balançant au rythme d'un air de valse._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva et, d'un pas léger, se rendit sur la piste où elle tourna sur elle-même, seule, les yeux fermés, en agitant les bras. _

Luna dansa la première valse, puis la seconde et la troisième, enlacé dans la musique. Elle tournait sur elle-même, les yeux fermés, pour une énième fois quand elle fut soudain arrêtée net dans son élan par quelque chose de dure. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une chemise. En relevant la tête, elle reconnut la tête rousse à qui elle appartenait.

\- Ho! Désolé George, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, dit-elle avec son éternel air rêveur.

-Ce n'est rien du tout, c'était à moi à ne pas traverser la piste de danse.

-J'aurais dû regarder quand même, c'est une habitude que j'ai de danser les yeux fermés.

-Alors, c'est ce que tu faisais? Fred et moi nous nous demandions si tu dansais ou tu chassais des moucherons.

-Ho! Tout à l'heure, un Joncheruine est passé sur la piste de danse. J'ai tenté de le chasser, se rappela Luna, ils sont généralement gentils, mais ils deviennent malicieux dans les mariages.

Elle engloba le chapiteau d'un grand geste de bras et Ron et Hermione qui dansaient à côté durent faire un grand bond sur la droite pour éviter de recevoir une gifle. George souri, amusé et eu un élan d'allégresse pour la jeune fille.

-je t'invite? dit-il en lui tendant la main

-Personne ne m'invite jamais à danser, dit Luna songeuse utilisant à nouveau son don pour dire des choses gênantes qui provoquaient un mélange de pitié et d'embarras.

-Moi je t'invite, rétorqua le jumeau en l'attirant délicatement à lui.

Au début, leur danse semblait gauche et désorganisée, mais rapidement s'aucuns pris de l'assurance et ils se mirent à danser au rythme de la valse.

-C'est joli ta robe, déclara George après l'avoir fait tourner, la robe jaune vif créant un tourbillon autour de ses jambes, enfin, une fois habituée à la couleur.

-C'est pour le bonheur, répondit Luna en blottissant sa tête sur son torse, Papa croit que les couleurs solaires portent bonheur aux mariés.

-Et bien, je le dirais à Fleur et Bill, ils seront surement contents de le savoir. Charlie croyait que c'était pour que la tante Murielle fasse une attaque.

-Hum, répondit vaguement Luna qui avait fermé les yeux se blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui.

George fut pris d'un frisson. La première fois, qu'il avait entendu parler de Luna, c'était par sa sœur Ginny ou plutôt c'était parce que Ginny criait sur une bande de filles qui se moquait d'une certaine Loufoqua. Puis plus tard, quand Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient créé l'Armée de Dumbledore, il avait pu mettre un visage sur le nom de Loufoqua. À l'époque, elle l'amusait avec ses excentricités et son aura de folie. Elle était la copine de Ginny, une gamine d'à peine 14 ans. Mais maintenant, quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de garçon, avait de la difficulté à la percevoir comme la « petite » fille qu'il avait connue et les courbes qu'il sentait dessiner contre son corps, lui prouvait qu'elle n'était plus cette fillette.

Il l'a fit tournoyer de nouveau et elle revient se tapir contre lui. Provoquant chez lui un maelstrom de sensations et de sentiments contraires.

À bien y penser, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Luna, c'était quand Fred et lui avaient quitté Poudlard il y avait presque deux ans et les nouvelles qu'il avait eues d'elle étaient celles qu'il attrapait au vol quand Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient. Après tous, pourquoi s'y serait-il intéressé? Ce n'était que l'amie de sa sœur. Il repensa à sa mère, ce matin, qui avait pleuré quand Ginny avait enfilé sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle avait grandi et était devenue une femme. Il avait la même impression en ce moment. C'était bien une jeune femme qui se laissait bercer par ses bras en fredonnant l'air de la musique. George se demanda si avec sa tête coller contre lui, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. Il scruta son visage, mais il était serein et rien ne trahissait qu'elle l'est entendu. La chanson prit fin au bout de sept minutes, tout de suite remplacées par une autre valse, mais même si l'idée de continuer à danser lui paraissait particulièrement aguichante, le petit silence entre les deux morceaux lui avait rappelé pourquoi il avait traversait la piste de danse au départ. Ils devaient l'attendre depuis plusieurs minutes, maintenant.

-Luna, dit-il d'une voix douce

-Hum, elle redressa la tête semblant émerger d'un rêve.

-Je dois m'en aller, répéta-t-il à contrecœur

Cette fois, Luna tourna la tête vers lui et George crut lire dans ses yeux de la déception.

-Tu ne veux plus danser avec moi?

Son ton semblait lui aussi exprimer un soupçon de mélancolie. George se surprit à se demander si la jeune femme avait eu des pensées similaires aux siennes.

-Fred m'attend, lui dit-il sur un ton d'excuse préférant garder sous silence les deux jolies Françaises qui l'attendaient aussi.

-Ho, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Un air mélancolique avait chassé son air éternellement rêveur et quand il fit mine de se séparer d'elle, elle lui fit une légère résistance. George s'éloigna sans se retourner encore incertain de toutes les informations qu'il venait d'assimiler. Il passa à côté de Lee qui dansait avec Ginny et se surprit à dire : « hé! Fait gaffe Lee! Elle est trop jeune pour toi. »

Son ami s'esclaffa tandis que sa sœur roulait des yeux. Ça avait été un automatisme et George sentit une culpabilité naissante l'envahir alors qu'il venait lui-même de se rendre compte que les filles qu'il avait, autre fois, catégorisées comme « trop jeune » avaient tout à coup traversé la frontière entre fille et demoiselle. Il finit par quitter la piste de danse bonder et se dirigea à une table dans le fond du chapiteau où se trouvait son jumeau.

-Tu en as mis du temps, le salua t'il.

-Je dansais.

-Dois-je me sentir menacer? Sourit l'une des deux femmes dans un anglais approximatif.

\- Non, déclara t'-il peut être trop rapidement.

-Dans ce cas, dit Fred en aidant l'autre jeune femme à se lever.

Cette dernière gloussa légèrement. George jeta un dernier regard en direction de la piste de danse, mais celle-ci était trop bondé pour qu'il arrive à distinguer quoique se soi. Comme un gentleman, il attrapa le bras de la Française et ils disparurent à la suite de Fred et de sa compagne dans l'obscurité.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, c'est apprécié. :)

Maintenant, si quelqu'un le demande, je mets le Pov Luna de cette scène.


	2. les couleurs vives portent bonheur, Luna

Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, alors ceci est la même scène que dans le premier chapitre, mais du point de vue de Luna. Au départ leurs POV se chevauchaient, mais je trouvais plus intéressant de les séparer ^^. Il y a pour l'instant, deux autres chapitres en cours d'écriture pour une suite. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez!

_-je t'invite? dit-il en lui tendant la main_

-Personne ne m'invite jamais à danser, pensa Luna à voix haute.

-Moi je t'invite, rétorqua le jumeau en l'attirant délicatement à lui.

Luna n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un l'invitait à danser. Un garçon encore moins. Elle se demandait comment il fallait agir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres danseurs cherchant des modèles. Bill et Fleur dansaient un peu plus loin, Bill avait la main sur les fesses de Fleur jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley ne donne une petite claque rageuse sur les doigts de son fils. Cela fit rire Fleur avant qu'elle n'embrasse son époux. Luna décida que ce n'était pas l'exemple à prendre et chercha de nouveau. Les autres couples étaient surtout composés de vieilles dames et leurs époux étaient pour la plupart déjà à moitié souls ce qui n'était pas mieux. Elle décida donc de suivre son partenaire docilement. Après tout, il avait reçu un cours de danse pour le bal des trois sorciers. Elle se souvenait de l'excitation générale qui avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt, toutes les filles tentaient de se faire inviter. Mais, évidemment elle n'avait pas essayé, qui l'aurait invité? D'ailleurs, seul Harry l'avait déjà invité à une soirée, en ami, et quoiqu'elle savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas inviter Ginny. Elle appréciait beaucoup son geste. Mais il ne l'avait pas invité à danser, ce qui la ramena au moment présent. Quelqu'un l'avait invité à danser, par gentillesse certes, mais un homme, tout de même, l'avait invité à danser, et ce, pour la toute première fois. Cette réalisation lui fit chaud au cœur.

Quand il la fit tourner, elle se mit à sourire, béate.

-C'est joli ta robe, déclara George, enfin, une fois habituée à la couleur.

-C'est pour le bonheur, lui répondit-elle tendit qu'il la ramenait à lui. Instinctivement, elle déposa sa tête contre son torse, Papa croit que les couleurs solaires portent bonheur aux mariés.

-Et bien, je le dirais à Fleur et Bill, ils seront surement contents de le savoir. Charlie croyait que c'était pour que la tante Murielle fasse une attaque.

Elle sentit contre sa joue les tonalités graves de sa voix qui faisait vibrer son thorax. Elle trouva ça particulièrement hypnotisant, comme si sa voix l'apaisait et en même temps lui donnait envie de rire. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle s'était collée un peu plus à lui, les yeux fermés, cherchant à mieux ressentir ces vibrations.

Tout semblait magique, elle se laissait bercer autant par la musique que par les petites secousses que provoquait chaque respiration du jumeau. Par moment quand les harmonies étaient au plus bas, elle arrivait à entendre le cœur de George qui battait de manière rassurante contre sa joue. Le sien manqua un battement quand elle crut discerner une légère augmentation du rythme cardiaque du garçon. Il la fit tourner de nouveau et quoiqu'elle trouvait très plaisant ce léger étourdissement, elle se dépêcha d'aller se réfugier de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle se sentait si heureuse et avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps.

-Luna, lui murmura George, sa voix semblant étrangement sourde d'aussi près.

Elle fut tentée de simplement apprécier le son de sa voix, mais fit tout de même un effort pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Hum?

-Je dois m'en aller, lui répondit-il sur le même ton doux

Elle releva la tête rapidement, incertaine d'avoir bien compris. L'expression désolée qu'affichait son vis-à-vis lui confirma qu'elle avait bien entendu et elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de la gifler.

-Tu ne veux plus danser avec moi? Demanda-t-elle sa voix trahissant beaucoup trop à son goût son incompréhension

-Fred m'attend, lui répondit-il sur un ton d'excuse, visiblement troublé.

-Ho, déclara-t-elle doucement tentant de ne pas montrer trop de déception.

Cependant, elle fut incapable de résister à l'envie de le retenir quand il fit mine de partir. Il la repoussa gentiment et elle se sentit ridicule. Elle suivit du regard le dos de George qui ne s'arrêta que pour dire quelque chose à sa sœur et à Lee Jordan, un autre membre de l'AD. Il lui semblait que la musique et les bruits alentour étaient trop forts et agressants comme lorsque l'on est obligé d'émerger d'un rêve trop tôt. Elle pensa retourner s'assoir, mais son siège était occupé par un inconnu qui discutait avec Harry. Luna resta donc planter au milieu de la piste, elle sursauta quand une main vient lui toucher l'épaule.

-Tout va bien? lui demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, répondit Luna après quelques secondes, c'est le Joncheruine, il m'a… surpris, termina la jeune femme

Ginny la regarda un peu incertaine, mais sembla décider qu'un Joncheruine l'avait vraiment surpris.

-Cette chanson est géniale, décréta la rousse et elle fit un tour sur elle-même

Luna sourit et se remit à danser tournant sur elle-même tandis que son amie riait. Elle sentit en son for intérieur un élan de tendresse pour la famille Weasley.


	3. Une mélodie reconnue

Bonjour et joyeuse fête! Pour célébrer les congés, voici un nouveau chapitre. Il prend place avant Noël (dans le livre) donc un peu avant que Luna se fasse enlever par les mangemorts et l'émission de_ Potterveille _devrait être une de celles que Ron a écoutées avec Charlie dans la chaumière aux coquillages.

Ps : je me suis dit que Fred et George animaient toujours avec leurs BFF Lee, mais qu'ils changeaient de noms parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à en choisir un qui en « jette » assez (ça pourrait expliquer le pourquoi Fred rouspète sur son nom dans le livre).

Bonne lecture

-Merci cher Royal, Romulus, Roche et Rocking chair. Voilà que nous arrivons à la fin de cette émission de _Potterveille_. Comme d'habitude, nous ne savons pas quand nous pourrons à nouveau émettre. Continuer à chercher la fréquence, le prochain mot de passe sera Albus. Protégez-vous les uns les autres et gardez confiance. Si nous n'émettons pas d'ici à Noël, je vous souhaite à tous joyeux Noël et pour vous faire plaisir, je vous mets un peu de musique pour vous remonter le moral.

Et Lee mit un grand disque de vinyle. Les premières notes d'une musique douce et enveloppante s'envolèrent.

George vu du coin de l'œil son jumeau ticker : « Tu n'avais rien de mieux qu'une valse à mettre? »

-Hé! C'est le seul vinyle que j'ai trouvé!

-Les Biz siester's aurait été plus approprié…

-Voyons Fred respecte les classiques, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson, intervint Lupin

-Oui moi aussi, approuva Kingsley

Les autres continuaient de débattre sur la pertinence de la chanson, mais George ne les écoutait plus. Son cœur avait raté un battement, il reconnaissait cette musique. Il avait dansé dessus. Pendant un court instant, il eut l'impression de voyager dans le passé et de se retrouver à nouveau au début de l'été dans cette robe de sorcier encombrante, sous le chapiteau au milieu de la piste de danse avec une jolie blonde souriant rêveusement. Il revivait avec une précision infaillible ce moment, l'arche dorée, les serveurs, les cheveux de Luna qui frémissait sous le vent. Il se sentait serein et se surprit à se dire que c'était le bon vieux temps. George fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le temps de penser à « ça ». Il était en guerre et « ça » n'avait pas sa place. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr lui-même de savoir ce que ce « ça » signifiait. Il préféra penser à autre chose, il se demanda si Harry avait entendu l'émission, s'il l'avait trouvé amusante. Mais ses pensées étaient traitresses et il se mit à se demander si Luna avait entendu l'émission et si elle avait reconnu la chanson. Il se demanda lui-même comment il avait fait pour reconnaitre cette musique. C'était une valse des plus ordinaires comme toute celle qui avait joué au mariage et il doutait qu'il se souvienne d'une autre d'entre elles. Hors cette valse, il se rendait compte qu'il s'en rappelait chaque note. Il revit sa mère, le noël dernier, les yeux en larme comme chaque Noël depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, écouter la voix dégoulinante de Celestina Moldubec qui interprétait _un chaudron plein de passion. _La chanson de ses parents. Celle sur laquelle, ils dansaient quand ils avaient dix-huit ans. Il se demanda si un jour ce serait lui qui serait devant ses enfants ému par cette vieille valse démodée… Mais il se perdait. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette idée stupide qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit? Il tourna la tête vers les autres. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir associé la valse au mariage, car le sujet de la conversation avait dévié. Lupin, Fred et Lee décrivaient maintenant en détail le mariage de Bill et Fleur à Kingsley qui n'y avait pas assisté. Il se concentra là-dessus, ajoutant quelques détails ici et là. Fred mentionna les jolies filles et bang, il se revit baisser la tête vers un visage paisible... Il secoua la tête. Lee avait approuvé et racontait que Victor Krum lui avait demandé s'il était le « grand type costaud et jaloux » qui sortait avec Ginny. Attend quoi? Fred riait tellement qu'il se tenait les côtes, lui-même se retenait pour ne pas rire. D'où, Krum avait pu sortir ça? Le Bulgare était vraiment plus désaxé qu'il le croyait. Il fallait être complètement fou pour croire ça.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on reçoit trop de cognard sur la tête, s'exclama Fred

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? Questionna George

-J'ai dit que c'était moi, bien sûr! Souria Lee

De nouveau, il fut pris d'une crise de rire.

-Il t'a cru? Questionna son jumeau

Lee esquissa. George remarqua que Lupin avait aussi un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il faut vraiment que Krum soit fou pour te trouver costaud, taquina Fred

Lee poussa une exclamation indigner tandis que George renchérissait : « il faut s'être fait bouffer le cerveau par un Joncheruine! »

Un nouveau flash lui vint, il revit la jeune fille qui dansait seule les mains par-dessus la tête, amusante, loufoque, adorable. Fred et Lee avaient éclaté de rire tandis que Lupin et Kingsley leur demandaient ce qu'était un Joncheruine. La conversation continua, mais les accords que George reconnu comme étant les derniers de la valse attira son attention. Comme quand on n'arrête pas d'étirer les minutes pour éviter de se lever, il fut tenté de replonger dans « ça ». Il se permit de s'imaginer, encore une fois, l'innocente jeune fille habitant de l'autre côté de la colline et qui serait chez elle pour Noël.

Neville, Ginny, Luna et tous les autres se trouvant dans la salle sur demande s'étaient amassés autour du radio écoutant Potterveille avec une attention quasi religieuse. Cette émission lui faisait du bien, comme à toutes les personnes présentes. Entendre des voix familières, c'était merveilleux!

Il y avait tout d'abord l'animateur, Lee Jordan. Personne ne doutait que si quelqu'un ayant été à Poudlard ces dernières années avait écouté l'émission, il aurait reconnu la voix du présentateur de Quidditch. Il y avait aussi la voix rassurante de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Lupin ainsi que la voix grave et tranquille d'un autre monsieur que Luna ne reconnaissait pas, mais que Ginny identifiait à un aurore du nom de Kingsley. Et bien évidemment, il y avait les voix des jumeaux Weasley. Tout le monde riait durant leurs chroniques. Ils étaient faciles à reconnaitre même si à chaque émission, ils changeaient de nom. On aurait dit que les jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à trouver un surnom à leurs gouts et c'était amusant de tenter de prédire sur quel nom, ils allaient être présentés la prochaine fois. C'était une sorte de jeu dans la salle sur demande et tout le monde était très sérieux là-dessus. Parvati utilisait même ses cartes de tarot et la lecture des feuilles de thé. Quoique Ginny lui est confié qu'elle l'a soupçonnait de tenter d'impressionner le professeur Firenze. L'ancien commentateur de Quidditch terminait de remercier ses collaborateurs.

_Continuer à chercher la fréquence, le prochain mot de passe sera Albus. Protégez-vous les uns les autres et gardez confiance._

Déjà fini? Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, c'était dommage. Elle pouvait sentir de nouveau la peur et l'épuisement se propager dans la foule. Le radio continuait à crachoter doucement :

_Si nous n'émettons pas d'ici à Noël, je vous souhaite à tous joyeux Noël et pour vous faire plaisir, je vous mets un peu de musique pour vous remonter le moral._

Luna pencha encore plus la tête, c'était nouveau. Curieuse, elle avança le torse vers la radio suivant le reste de la foule. Les premières notes de l'air les surprirent. Il y eut quelques reniflements dédaigneux de la part des garçons et plusieurs coups d'œil dérobé chez les filles. Luna sentit ses épaules se secouer. Elle se mit à rire, un rire aigu et fort. Cette chanson ou plutôt le souvenir qu'il évoquait la rendait heureuse, un bonheur pur. Son rire devait être contagieux, car les autres l'avaient rejoint. L'atmosphère s'était allégée et ça ne prit que quelques instants, pour que les garçons ravalent leurs dédains et que des couples se mettent à danser. Adosser contre un coffre, assise par terre en indien, Luna regardait les danseurs. Elle se sentait étonnamment apaisée. Même si sa joue avait un immense bleu et qu'elle avait reçu des coups dans les côtes, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Neville approcha d'elle et l'invita à danser, mais elle déclina de la tête. Cette musique représentait un moment unique et elle ne voulait pas en ternir le souvenir en dansant avec quelqu'un d'autre dessus. Neville haussa les épaules et Ginny passa à côté de lui bougeant les bras comme si elle avait un cavalier imaginaire. Neville sourit et fit de même. Luna attendrie se dit qu'elle avait vraiment des amis extraordinaires. Un sourire éclaira son visage et fermant les yeux, elle tenta de ressentir toutes les émotions qui l'habitaient comme si elle tentait de retrouver au réveil les fragments d'un rêve merveilleux. Cherchant de tout son corps, un souvenir précis. Il lui sembla pendant quelques secondes sentir qu'une chemise effleurait sa joue. Des bras fantômes caressèrent ses côtes et une odeur presque imperceptible de champagne lui chatouilla le nez. Elle tenta de plonger encore plus dans son souvenir restant parfaitement immobile. Comme ça, elle pouvait presque entendre le bruit apaisant d'un cœur qui avait battu, il y a de cela 4 mois sous un chapiteau ou alors, c'était son propre cœur qu'elle entendait? La mélodie continuait de l'envelopper et elle aurait souhaité que se soit de vrais bras qui l'enveloppe pour lui dire avec une voix familière qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur et que plus rien de mauvais n'allait arriver. Le sentiment d'apaisement qu'elle avait ressenti et avant celui-là de joie intense s'était mué en un sentiment de sureté. Elle se sentait protéger du monde extérieur. Une main se posant sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

-Luna, il faut que l'on retourne dans nos maisons, dit doucement Neville

Luna cligna des yeux, la pièce était presque vide. Seamus et Collins sortaient du tableau lançant de vagues au revoir tandis que Ginny les attendait sur le pas de la porte. Neville aida Luna à se remettre sur pieds. En traversant la salle, Luna tourna la tête vers le radio qui était fermé. Pourtant, la valse continuait de résonner dans ses oreilles. Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande. Ils devaient faire leurs bagages. Demain, ils allaient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. En gambadant dans les couloirs, elle se demanda si elle pourrait voir George à Noël sans savoir qu'ils étaient deux à ce moment à faire ce souhait.


	4. Un noël sous le régime Voldemort

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécier. Ce chapitre prend place le lendemain du dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Ps. Je suis désolée de la mise en page de mes histoires, elle a chaque fois que je tente de la corriger ça ne fonctionne pas.

_LUNA…_

Luna lisait la nouvelle édition du chicaneur intitulé « Harry Potter aussi important que le grand ranflak cornu blanc!». Elle était tranquillement assise avec Neville dans un wagon du poudlard expres. Celui-ci s'occupait de son _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ qui chantait une jolie chanson du temps des fêtes. Luna releva la tête alors que Ginny refermait la porte du wagon, cette dernière ne tenait pas en place, elle était très nerveuse. La rouquine lui avait avoué qu'elle espérait voir Harry à Noël et Luna le lui souhaitait. Elle trouvait la manière de Ginny de se tordre les mains en gigotant d'une fesse à l'autre particulièrement amusante et attendrissante on aurait dit un bébé sombral qui se retrouve devant une grosse part de viande.

« Je vais faire un tour! », déclara Ginny en se relevant d'un bond.

Luna l'observa placer sa main sur la poigner du wagon. La porte était à peine ouverte quand les cris commencèrent à résonner. Automatiquement, Neville, Luna et Ginny tournèrent la tête vers le corridor d'où venaient les cris.

-Qu'est-ce qui… Commença Neville.

Tout se passa très rapidement, la fenêtre vola en éclats, Luna eut le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux roux de Ginny virevolter dans tous les sens avant d'être soulevés de terre. Luna aurait dû crier s'était la chose la plus évidente à faire, mais elle ne put emmètres aucun son. Tout ce que Luna réussit à faire fut de s'accrocher au journal de son père. Luna sentit une brulure quand l'ombre et elle traversèrent la vitre de wagon de l'autre côté où les éclats de verre touchèrent sa joue. Il lui sembla que ça faisait des heures qu'elle volait dans cette fumée noire sans rien voir. Soudain, Luna fut propulsé vers le bas, se cognant la tête contre le sol de terre. Derrière Luna, les hommes encapuchonnés rirent à son atterrissage. Le mangemort qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle lui attrapa le bras pour la relever brusquement. Luna se retrouva devant une imposante grille métallique derrière laquelle se trouvait un grand manoir aux couleurs foncées. Le mangemort la tira de la même façon et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était sombre, lugubre et sale ce qui surprit Luna, elle aurait imaginé qu'une telle maison avait des elfes de maison, peut-être que ceux-ci étaient en grève? Son père avait eu des pistes à propos d'une résistance des elfes de maison nommée le SALE et Ginny lui avait confirmé en riant son existence.

\- Goyle, que fais-tu ici? Demanda un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds, au teint pâle, le nez pointu et avec des yeux gris et froids presque blancs.

\- C'est le seigneur en personne qui m'a dit de vous l'amener. Rétorqua le mangemort qui maintenait Luna

\- Et que devons-nous en faire?

L'autre homme haussa les épaules.

\- La garder. Il semblerait que le seigneur est suffisamment confiance en vous pour vous confier encore quelques choses. Quoique si vous la détruisez celle-là, ça ne devrait pas valoir grand-chose.

Un bruit étouffé suivit les paroles du mangemort et Luna put distinguer dans la pénombre une femme grande et mince aux cheveux blonds.

Une tasse vola vers le mangemort qui l'évita de justesse en se penchant, cependant Luna fut assez proche pour entendre son cou craquer de manière inquiétante. Luna suivi la trajectoire inverse de la tasse pour apercevoir une femme le bras tendu. Luna la reconnut, elle avait fait la une deux ans auparavant pour s'être enfuie d'Azkaban et Neville l'avait identifié comme l'une des personnes qui avaient torturé à la folie ses parents. Bellatrix Lestrange. Derrière elle se trouvaient deux autres hommes. Le premier ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle avec les mêmes cheveux blonds que celui qui les avait accueillis. Le deuxième était un petit homme dodu et bedonnant qui semblait très craintif par l'excès de colère de la femme aux paupières lourdes.

\- Comment oses-tu? Siffla Bellatrix, sa voix partant dans les aigus, Comment oses-tu te moquer de nous, Goyle? Le seigneur des ténèbres a confiance en nous. Il nous a confié le fabricant de baguettes, sa voix devient de plus en plus basse comme un murmure, le calme avant une tempête. ALORS QU'A TOI IL NE TA CONFIER QUE LA TÂCHE D'ENLEVER UNE… une…

Les yeux de Bellatrix se posèrent sur Luna, elle se pencha pour se retrouver à sa hauteur : « Et toi qui es-tu? Susurra-t-elle avant de crier, DRAGO! »

Le grand blond s'approcha pour se poster un peu en retrait de sa tante, il plissa les yeux un instant avant qu'un sourire méchant étire ses lèvres,

\- C'est Loufoca Lovegood, une timbrée de Serdaigle, son père aussi sonné qu'elle dirige le chicaneur.

\- Le chicaneur? Reprit Bellatrix concentrant de nouveau son attention sur Luna. La main de Bellatrix effleura son front presque comme une caresse faisant tomber au passage de la terre, Ton père a préféré blasphémer le seigneur des ténèbres plutôt que de le suivre. C'était portant simple, il devait afficher sur le navet qu'il… produit la vérité. Il devait montrer qui était l'ennemi numéro 1. Même un idiot aurait pu! Il faut croire que ton père est pire qu'un idiot.

Béatrix émit un ricanement sifflant avant qu'elle ne gifle violemment Luna. Luna dut retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Bellatrix lui donna une autre gifle qui la fit tomber par terre dans un petit cri de douleur.

\- Ce. N'est. Pourtant. Pas. Compliqué! Continua Bellatrix ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

\- Aussi stupide que les Lomdubas, murmura Bellatrix

Luna le visage toujours contre le plancher entendit un bruit qui semblait métallique.

\- TU VAS SAVOIR CE QU'IL EN COUTE DE DÉFIER LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES!

\- Bella arrête! Cria une autre voix féminine. Luna se dit qu'elle devait appartenir à celle de l'autre femme de tout à l'heure surement la mère de Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Cissy? La voix de Bellatrix paraissait hystérique.

\- Tu… crois-tu que tenter de raisonner une enfant dont le père ne lui parle que de créatures fantasques fonctionnera? Son père est un fou qui a contaminé l'esprit de sa fille,

Luna entendit un froissement de papier et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait lâché le journal de son père. La femme nommée Cissy continua:

\- mais ses nouvelles sur Harry Potter sont aussi démentes que toutes ses allégations sur des créatures imaginaires. C'est-à-dire, grotesque et sans intérêt.

\- Oui, oui, marmonna Béatrix, tu as raison Cissy.

Un bruit sourd et métallique résonna sur le plancher à la gauche de Luna et Luna put remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un chandelier. Luna sentit une main relever violemment sa tête par les cheveux.

\- Tu ne vaux pas la peine que nous passions plus de temps entre filles, sourit méchamment Bellatrix, QUEUDVER, vas l'amener avec les autres!

Un petit homme avec des cheveux fins et un début de calvitie se détacha de la pénombre. Luna ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un rat. Quand l'homme l'a mis debout, Luna perdit pied sous le coup de la douleur. Luna remarqua que la femme qui devait être Cissy avait fait un mouvement dans sa direction lorsqu'elle avait chuté. N'arrivant pas à rester debout, l'homme passa sa main autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Avant qu'ils ne descendent l'escalier, Luna rencontra les yeux de Drago Malfoy. Cette fois, le sourire avait disparu.

Arriver au pied de l'escalier, l'homme ouvrit la porte du cachot et la jeta à l'intérieur d'un coup sec. Luna tomba par terre en s'écorchant les coudes.

\- Hey, tu vas bien? Murmura une voix que Luna reconnu comme étant celle de Dean Thomas un autre membre de l'armée de Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce que vous savez s'il y a des secours qui sont en route? Questionna la voix d'un vieil homme.

\- Vous êtes Ollivander?

\- Oui, murmura le vieil homme

\- Alors non, je ne crois pas qu'il y est des secours en route. Nous pensions que vous étiez retenu à Azkaban depuis un an.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, maugréa Dean.

Dans la noirceur, Luna entendu un sanglot étouffé.

\- Ho non! Il ne va pas repartir dans ses jérémiades! murmura sèchement le gobelin.

\- Il ne faut pas le prendre comme cela. Il faut rester positif et joyeux, c'est Noël! Répondit Luna en mettant la tête d'Ollivander sur ses genoux, elle se mit à chantonner des cantiques de Noël pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Cette chanson est lugubre, commenta Dean au bout d'un moment

Luna cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne fredonnait plus _Christmas Carol,_ mais l'air de valse qu'elle aimait tant. Luna pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu trouves cet air lugubre?

\- Oui, il est pompeux, froid et snob.

Luna marqua une pause pour rejouer les accords de la chanson dans sa tête.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Il n'est pas pompeux, il est majestueux. Il n'est pas froid, il raconte une histoire arrivée lors d'un soleil d'été couchant et il n'est pas snob non plus. Cette mélodie est étrangement accessible, paisible et rend les gens heureux…

Quand Luna releva la tête de ses rêveries, Dean et le gobelin la regardaient avec un regard étrange.

\- Laisse-la faire, dit le gobelin de Gringotts à Dean, cette gamine semble gentille, mais complètement lunatique!

_GEORGE…_

George et Fred aidaient à finir l'installation des décorations de Noël. Alors que leur mère tentait tant bien que mal de faire un soufflé sans le dégonflé. Elle en était à sa troisième tentative.

\- Tu te casses la tête pour rien avec ton soufflé, maman! commenta George

\- Ouais, d'autant plus que Bill et Fleur ne viennent plus aux réveillons, renchérit Fred.

Leur mère se retourna vers eux et fusilla Fred du regard.

\- Fred repose tout de suite cette tartelette! Nous ne mangerons pas avant que Ginny et papa ne soient à la maison.

\- Mais maman, nous mourons de faim, geignit Fred avant d'attraper une autre tartelette et de transplaner dans le salon.

George l'imita en souriant. Le grondement de voix outré de leur mère les fit rire.

\- Petits chenapans! Votre père et Ginny devraient être déjà de retour à l'heure qu'il est. Dit Molly en continuant de faire les cent pas devant leur horloge Grand-mère où les aiguilles représentant Ginny et leur père Arthur indiquaient « à l'extérieur ».

\- Il neige beaucoup, intervint Tonk, peut-être que le train a du retard, car les rails sont enneigés.

Quand Ginny et leur père arrivèrent, George sut que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Leur mère se dirigea comme un rhinocéros vers eux, prête à leur faire regretter de l'avoir rendue inquiète, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement. Les yeux de Ginny étaient tout rouges et bouffis et leur père était légèrement blême avec les traits crispés.

\- Nous sommes allés chez monsieur Lovegood, expliqua son père, la voix lugubre.

\- Pour quelles raisons, le pressa George son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

\- Les mangemorts ont enlevé Luna, dit Ginny en éclatant en sanglots.

\- Mon Dieu, murmura leur matrone en serrant Ginny contre elle, légèrement blême, la pauvre enfant, seule à Azkaban.

\- Tu vas bien George? Questionna Fred

\- Ouais, c'est la tarte aux myrtilles de maman qui ne passe pas bien, lui répondit George et il arrivait presque à le croire.

Fred et George quittèrent le terrier tôt. Lee avait trouvé un endroit pour qu'ils puissent diffuser Potterveillle et ils n'allaient pas rater une occasion pareille. D'ailleurs l'ambiance au terrier n'était pas des plus joyeuse et George était content de s'en éloigner.

Pendant que Lee lisait la liste de nom des disparus. Fred se pencha vers George.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Devant les yeux surpris de George, Fred tiqua.

\- ho aller, je te connais depuis ma naissance, crois-tu que je ne le sais pas quand quelques choses te tracassent?

\- Je me demandais, George marqua une pause avant de dire d'ajouter. Crois-tu qu'il écoute l'émission à Azkaban?

\- C'est quoi comme question!, gloussa Fred, tu crois qu'en prison les détraqueurs les laisse écouter quoique se soit?

\- Rien, tu peux rire, marmonna George de mauvaise humeur, c'est juste que ce sont ceux qui on le plus besoin de rire.

George vu le sourire de Fred se faner.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

George releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Lee. Les trois garçons se regardèrent en silence avant de passer un accord silencieux. Pour cette édition de Noël, les jumeaux et Lee ne ménagèrent pas leurs efforts pour faire de cette émission de potterveille quelques choses de plus spéciales et encore plus humoristiques qu'à l'accoutumé.

Quand Fred et George revinrent de leur base de diffusion secrète, la maison était silencieuse. Les emballages de cadeau déchiré étaient encore dispersés dans le salon et l'odeur du pain d'épice et à la citrouille chatouillait encore leurs nez.

\- Je suis crevé, soupira Fred, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis presque heureux que Ron soit partie faire sa grande aventure avec Harry et Hermione pour que je puisse squatter sa chambre.

\- Maman nous l'avait toujours dit que si nous partions de la maison, elle allait démolir notre chambre.

\- Oui, mais je pensais que c'était une menace en l'air. Rétorqua Fred en prenant appui sur le chambranle de l'escalier.

\- Depuis quand maman fait-elle des menaces en l'air? Questionna George amusé.

Fred rit de bon cœur puis il remarqua quelques choses et son sourire se fana. George suivit le regard de son jumeau. Il aperçut une silhouette assise dehors dos à eux. Le vent fit frémir les longs cheveux roux de la silhouette.

\- C'est Ginny, commenta Fred, Elle va être malade à rester dehors comme ça dans la neige.

Fred pesta en faisant mine de descendre l'escalier, mais George le retient.

\- Non, je vais lui parler. Tu peux aller te coucher.

George connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il allait protester, mais au final, la fatigue l'emporta et Fred se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête avant de monter à la chambre de Ron.

George se dirigea vers le jardin. Il était passé minuit depuis longtemps et dans à peine quelques heures, il ferait jour. Il avait neigé toute la journée, laissant un duveteux manteau de neige, mais il ne faisait pas très froid. George s'approcha de Ginny, celle-ci ne fit aucun mouvement quand George épousseta la neige sur le banc avant de s'assoir au côté de sa petite sœur.

\- Il se fait tard, commenta George sans reproche.

\- Cela a été plutôt la folie c'est dernier temps, répondit Ginny les yeux brillants, je voulais juste profiter d'un petit moment de calme.

George hocha la tête ne pouvant pas la contredire. Les disparitions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, les commerces fermaient les uns après les autres, les nouvelles que leur père ramenait du travail étaient de plus en plus mauvaises, les mangemorts avaient enlevé des élèves de Poudlard incluant son amie, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Harry, Ron et Hermione depuis le mariage et cela aurait été de l'hypocrisie s'il avait dit ne pas avoir vu les bleus sur les bras de Ginny. Le monde partait en vrille et George espérait de tout cœur que bientôt le règne du seigneur des ténèbres s'achève.

Ginny et George restèrent un moment à scruter les étoiles en silence.

\- Elle était excellente votre émission de ce soir, dit Ginny brisant finalement le silence. Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis longtemps.

\- Merci, nous voulions faire quelques choses de spécial pour toutes ses personnes qui luttent.

Ginny approuva.

\- Comme Harry.

\- Comme Harry, approuva George se gardant de lui dire qu'Harry n'était pas la première personne qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en disant ses paroles ou même en faisant l'émission.

Ginny passa rapidement ses mains sur ses yeux. Mais George eut le temps de voir qu'ils étaient mouillés.

\- Elles sont jolies les étoiles cette nuit, dit Ginny en reniflant, regarde celles-ci.

Ginny pointa une poignée d'étoile.

\- On dirait qu'elles dansent ensemble.

\- Oui, murmura George, on dirait qu'elles valsent.

_LUNA …_

Luna perdit rapidement le fil du temps dans cette vieille cale. Il n'y avait que de la noirceur dans ce cachot et tout ce que Luna savait était qu'une fois par jour, du moins, Luna espérait que c'était le cas, le petit homme dodu et trapu descendait leur jeter une assiette de nourriture. Ses côtes et son ventre étaient douloureux à l'endroit où elle avait été frappée et sa joue avait enflé. Luna se sentait seule et avait peur. Luna tentait de se bercer pour se consoler. S'entourant de ses propres bras en s'imaginant qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras réconfortants de quelqu'un d'autre, ceux de sa mère, de son père ou encore d'une autre personne avec de jolis cheveux roux qui viendraient chatouiller son oreille alors qu'il lui murmurerait des mots d'encouragement et elle se retrouvait à fredonner, très bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, la seule mélodie qui encore, la rendait heureuse.


End file.
